Doctor Who and Assistant - Return to our world
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une fanfiction sur le cross-over entre Doctor Who et My little Poney : Doctor Who and assistant. Ou plus précisément un mixe des trois fics avec Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves. Le Docteur et son assistante poney trouvent un moyen de retourner dans l'univers originel du Docteur mais alors que celui-ci ignore toujours ce qui l'a amené à devenir un poney, les paradoxes se succèdent...
1. Prologue

Le Tardis en-haut de la colline.

_« Droit sur les lèvres… »_

_Ditzy Doo ne savait quoi penser de cette idée. Ou plutôt elle se refusait à admettre qu'elle était bonne._

_« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'embrasser !_

_- Tu préfères qu'il reste changé en statue pour toujours ?_

_- Non, souffla la jeune pégase._

_- Alors l'embrasser est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire ! En plus, tu pourras toujours dire que c'était un gage que je t'avais donné. »_

_Ditzy n'était pas vraiment rassurée mais Carrot Top avait malheureusement raison : c'était bel et bien sa seule chance de ranimer le Docteur. _

_« S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas pour ça, murmura-t-elle à l'intention du poney inconscient. »_

_Elle s'avança alors vers lui à tout petits pas puis approcha ses naseaux de ceux du Seigneur du Temps elle l'embrassa le plus légèrement possible. En réalité, ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'elle lui volait ainsi. Elle avait déjà osé une fois le faire dans le TARDIS, alors que le Docteur dormait. Une entreprise plus lâche encore que celle-ci…_

_Mais ni le Docteur ni Carrot Top n'avaient besoin de savoir ça !_

_Le baiser qu'elle donnait au poney voyageur temporel, Ditzy sentit que celui-ci le lui rendait. Il répondait à son baiser ! Incroyable. Elle n'osait y croire. Dans sa tête, tellement de pensées défilaient plus vite que le TARDIS dans le vortex du temps. En fait non une seule, en boucle : « Oh mon dieu ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, déclara le Docteur après avoir mis fin à leur baiser et rouvert ses si beaux yeux bleus. »_

_Ditzy Doo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Deux ans après leur rencontre, venait-il vraiment de faire part de ses sentiments ? Elle se sentait rêver… Si c'était un rêve, elle espérait qu'il serait éternel. Tout comme l'amour que venait de lui avouer Whooves. Ditzy se jeta, en s'envolant brièvement, dans les bras du poney seigneur du temps et le fit tomber à la renverse sous son poids…_

_… __Et elle se réveilla._

En sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais quoi ?

Ditzy Doo battit des ailes pour les réveiller et s'envoler au-dessus de son lit. En quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elle était chez elle, à Poneyville, et non pas dans le TARDIS depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu le Docteur ? Cela faisait un mois ou peut-être deux depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser dont elle venait encore une fois de rêver. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en rêver d'ailleurs.

Il lui manquait. Ça devait être pour ça.

« Ditzy, ma chérie ? »

La voix, celle de sa mère, sortit une bonne fois pour toute la jeune pégase de ses rêveries. Whooves n'était pas là. Et Poneyville avait besoin d'elle. Sa mère en tout cas.

« J'arrive, maman ! »

En quelques sauts, Ditzy arriva dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait déjà une fournée de muffins. Ditzy l'aida à les préparer puis elle alla avec sa mère, boulangère, les livrer aux différents clients poneys de la ville.

Arrivée aux maisons les plus éloignées du centre-ville, Ditzy remarqua une envolée d'oiseaux depuis la colline la plus proche. Toujours la même. Celle où elle avait rencontré Whooves. Laissant le panier de muffins devant la porte de la dernière maison qu'elle devait visiter, Ditzy Doo déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le sommet de la colline.

…

Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle y découvrit la cabine bleue de Whooves qui trônait comme un drôle de rocher rectangulaire. Seule elle à Poneyville en connaissait les secrets. Vérifiant d'abord son stock de muffins privé, elle tapa à deux reprises sur la porte en bois avec son sabot droit. Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvrit découvrant à ses yeux l'intérieur immense du vaisseau spatial et temporel qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Whooves était aux commandes, ou plutôt il se débattait avec elles une fois de plus. Deux ans après son arrivée à Equestria, il n'avait toujours pas vraiment réussi à dompter ses sabots de poneys. Ou peut-être devrait-il faire des ajustements à son TARDIS ce qu'il refusait toujours catégoriquement quand elle le lui proposait.

« Oh, miss Hooves ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune poney s'envoler vers lui.

- Oh Docteur ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Quoi ? Ça fait à peine trois jours que je suis parti. D'ailleurs j'ai bien fait de te laisser à Poneyville. Cette planète, Dorme, était d'un ennui. A s'endormir en fait. C'est même la seule chose qu'ils font les poneys là-bas ! Vraiment, c'était reposant, je suis sûr que tu as dû vivre des moments plus excitants ici, sans moi. »

_Dans mes rêves seulement, _songea-t-elle.

« Non, loin de là. Et pourtant ça fait un mois. Un mois, Docteur ! Tu pourrais quand même faire attention au temps. Pour un poney seigneur du temps, tu n'es pas très calé pour cette question.

- Un mois ? Oh ça va ! J'ai déjà fait pire, voyons ! »

_Pas depuis qu'on est ensembles, Docteur…_

« Bon n'en parlons plus ! Je suis contente de te voir et c'est vrai qu'un mois ça passe assez vite. Plus vite encore dans le TARDIS. J'ai pris des muffins. On part où cette fois ?

- Ah ah, Miss Hooves. C'est une surprise, tu verras.

- Une surprise ? Vraiment ? Demanda Ditzy Doo, surexcitée. La dernière fois, tu m'as emmenée voir cette pluie d'étoiles filantes et c'était magnifique ! »

_Et je me souviens de tes yeux qui brillaient et du courage qu'il t'a fallu pour m'embrasser. _Ce baiser-là, devant les étoiles de tout l'univers, celui-là aussi elle en avait rêvé durant ce long mois sans Whooves et sans TARDIS c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux. Et il avait juste été parfait. A son souvenir, c'était même toute cette soirée, cette surprise qu'il avait voulu lui faire, qui avait été parfaite.

Whooves rougit à l'évocation de cette nuit magique – qui ne datait pour lui que de deux jours – et lui confirma que ce serait sûrement aussi magique.

« Tout est magique avec toi, Docteur, lui avoua Ditzy avant de frotter sa tête contre la sienne et de l'embrasser très tendrement comme elle n'avait cessé d'en rêver depuis trop longtemps. »

Une fois de plus, Whooves répondit à ce baiser qui s'intensifia de plus en plus avant que le Seigneur du Temps poney ne se rappelle ce qu'il venait de promettre à son amie. Sa petite-amie même maintenant… Quelque chose de magique. Tout était magique avec lui. C'est ce que venait de lui dire Ditzy Doo. Mais la vérité, c'était que tout était magique ici : dans ce monde de poneys complètement enchanté. Et que rien ne lui semblait plus fabuleux et invraisemblable et magnifique et incroyable, plus magique que tout le reste en somme, que sa chère compagne et les sentiments qu'elle partageait avec les siens. Son amour dont l'aveu l'avait d'abord tant choqué était devenu aujourd'hui la chose la plus importante de son univers.

Derpy Hooves. Ditzy Doo. Cette pégase aux yeux dorés… Il les contemplait encore quand elle le ramena à la réalité : les étoiles les attendaient. Whooves actionna quelques leviers supplémentaires, actionna la fermeture des portes du TARDIS depuis la console puis le TARDIS se mit à tanguer : ils s'en allaient.

« Avante ! S'écrièrent en chœur Ditzy et le Docteur. »


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre un :

Muffins.

L'odeur familière réveilla la jeune pégase en premier. Des Muffins ! Ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Après le Docteur bien sûr… Mais elle en restait encore tellement friande, ça avait toujours été sa passion. Sa force comme sa faiblesse. L'odeur rappela à Ditzy ceux de sa mère. Mais elle était dans le TARDIS ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais rêvé de muffins… Avant de rencontrer le Docteur – et même depuis – les muffins apparaissaient dans la majorité de ses rêves. Elle les aimait tellement ! Mais ce n'était pas un rêve parce que dans ses rêves, elle ne sentait pas des muffins chauds comme ceux-là.

Rejetant le fin drap qui recouvrait sa robe et ses ailes, Ditzy Doo se leva puis fonça vers la cuisine du TARDIS en quelques battements d'ailes.

Le Docteur l'y attendait, dégustant déjà des muffins tous chauds avec une plaque de beurre dans l'un de ses sabots et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Aucune odeur de brûlé… Pas de beurre dans les muffins directement… Le Docteur ne s'était donc pas essayé une nouvelle fois à une vaine tentative de pâtisserie. Tant mieux ! Mais d'où venaient-ils alors ?

« Docteur ?

- Oui, Derpy ?

- Où as-tu eu ces muffins ?

- A la boulangerie bien sûr.

- Où, à Poneyville ?

- Evidemment à Poneyville : c'est là qu'ils en font les meilleurs. C'est bien ce que tu m'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, non ?

- Si, répondit Ditzy d'une petite voix.

- La licorne qui m'a servie était d'ailleurs très aimable, elle m'a offert une fournée supplémentaire. Etrangement, tous à la myrtille : tes préférés. »

_Etrangement…_

« Merci, Docteur… »

Ditzy Doo s'attabla aux côtés du Docteur. Il venait de rencontrer sa mère ! Et vu le nombre de fois où elle lui avait parlé du merveilleux poney avec qui elle voyageait, sa mère ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle lui avait si bien décris sa robe couleur café, sa crinière ébouriffée couleur chocolat et ses yeux bleus si profonds… Et sa marque si particulière ce sablier qui ornait sa robe et qui rappelait ses origines au Docteur et à son assistante. Tout était unique chez Whooves. Et sa mère l'avait forcément reconnu bien qu'elle ne l'ait auparavant jamais vu. Quelle gêne !

« De rien, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Pas que les tiens ne soient pas bons – non, excellents même – mais tu as été un peu prise de court et on n'avait plus de farine pour en faire dans le TARDIS j'aurais pu acheter seulement de la farine… Mais j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Et te faire économiser du temps sans économiser le plaisir.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle après avoir fini d'avaler en quelques bouchées la moitié déjà de la fournée, ils étaient délichieux ! »

Whoove sourit et se leva, embrassa de son naseau la crinière encore emmêlée de sa compagne puis sortit de la cuisine sans un autre mot. Ravie plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le montrer de cette attention, Ditzy Doo finit le reste de la fournée ainsi que ceux que le Docteur n'avait pas terminé – même s'ils étaient déjà au beurre à l'origine. De toute façon, elle avait eu envie de faire des muffins depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Autant surprendre à son tour le Docteur !

…

Les Muffins au four, Ditzy se permit un petit tour dans le TARDIS elle aimait le visiter. Errant un peu au hasard dans les longs couloirs, elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de contrôle principale de la machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Elle était vide. A première vue en tout cas. Et question vue, Ditzy Doo n'était pas la plus douée des poneys…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à retourner à la cuisine, elle entendit une sorte de cri de victoire. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua la présence du Docteur en-dessous d'elle : il était en train de triturer les moteurs de son vaisseau. Peut-être allait-il enfin régler ces problèmes de calculs de dates bien trop approximatives qu'il rentrait dans le TARDIS ? Ditzy l'espérait vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'attendre encore pendant des mois la prochaine fois !

« Ah oui ! Miss Hooves, venez voir ça ! Je suis un vrai génie. Bon, c'est vrai, je l'admets : Tick Tock m'avait bien aidé. Mais j'ai réussi ! Seul ! »

Tick Tock… La licorne rousse, inventeur, dont le Docteur s'était un temps entiché. Elle et lui avaient été assez proches. Et parfois Ditzy se demandait si ce n'était pas l'une des raisons –voire la raison- de son départ précipité du TARDIS. Héros de guerre malgré lui, fils adoptif d'un griffon, il avait été un génie lui-aussi. Et il vivait maintenant dans le futur sur une planète colonisée par des poneys. Il y était à sa place. Et la sienne, à Ditzy, était dans le TARDIS ça avait toujours été le cas…

« Merveilleux, commenta la pégase bleue gris, qu'est-ce que tu as réussi ?

- J'ai réparé le moteur auxiliaire dimensionnel du TARDIS. Je peux rentrer ! Enfin !

- Rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Voyons, Derpy, tu le sais bien : je ne suis pas de cet univers, je ne suis pas un vrai poney. »

Ditzy le savait bien sûr. Il ne le lui avait jamais caché… Mais elle avait essayé de ne plus y penser. Et elle croyait que le Docteur n'y pensait plus non plus. Equestria n'était-elle pas assez pour lui et son TARDIS ? Il voulait rentrer chez lui… D'une certaine façon, elle le comprenait. Mais… Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui en parle avant !

« Je sais. Et tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton corps précédent, alors ?

- C'est possible. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis transformé en poney… Mais en tout cas, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Londres, la Terre et toutes les merveilleuses planètes que j'ai vu ! Oh en 1600 ans, comme j'en ai vu des merveilles !

- Equestria n'était que l'une d'entre elles, c'est ça ? »

_Et moi aussi…_

« Et bien… Oui. C'était génial, c'est vrai. Mais… Mais il n'y a pas autant à voir.

- J'ai compris, c'est bon. Tu veux rentrer chez toi. C'est normal. Moi aussi, j'aime bien rentrer chez moi, Docteur.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas un autre univers !

- Ça reste un autre monde !

- Oh Derpy… Je suis content de pouvoir à nouveau retourner dans mon univers. Mais… Je ne suis plus autant impatient de quitter celui-ci.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Ton monde te manque.

- Mais beaucoup de choses vont me manquer ici aussi !

- Comme mes muffins ? Oh mon dieu, mes muffins ! Je les ai oubliés dans le four !

- Tu as refait des muffins ? Oh Derpy ! Tu es un ange ! »

L'ange en question déploya ses ailes et suivie – de loin – par le Docteur, pourtant au galop, elle arriva dans la cuisine et sortit immédiatement les muffins du four. Quand il arriva enfin à son tour dans la grande cuisine du TARDIS, le Docteur ne remarqua aucune odeur de brûlé, ce qui le surprit vu l'urgence qui avait saisie Derpy.

« Ouf, je suis arrivée à temps. Encore quelques secondes et c'était fini.

- Ils ont l'air bons.

- Pas touche !

- Mais…

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont tous chauds.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, grommela le Docteur.

- Emmène-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec les Muffins ?

- Tout. Tu n'y toucheras pas si tu ne m'emmènes pas !

- C'est du chantage, ça, Miss Hooves !

- Parfaitement ! Mais… Je veux vraiment rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, Docteur. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Si tu m'aimais, tu ne jouerais pas avec mon estomac.

- S'il te plait… »

Les yeux dorés suppliants de Ditzy ajoutés à son charme naturel convainquirent le Seigneur du Temps de laisser tomber. Il attaqua sur un autre point :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir. Ce sera peut-être bien un voyage à sens unique. Un aller simple pour un autre univers qui n'est pas le tien.

- Tu es coincé pour l'instant dans un univers qui n'est pas le tien, toi non plus. Et j'en ai vu tellement en deux ans dans le TARDIS je veux en voir encore plus !

- On ne pourra jamais revenir, Ditzy.

- Je m'en fiche : je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, mon Docteur. »

La sincérité de son assistante le toucha fortement.

Et il céda… Au fond, lui aussi voulait rester avec elle. Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à une telle détermination de sa part. Mais il en était heureux. Et puis, après tout, elle avait fait elle-même son choix, celui ne jamais le quitter…

Et ils prirent alors la décision de ne jamais se quitter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux :

Poneyville.

« Bien, alors si on y allait, maintenant ? J'ai hâte de voir si ça va vraiment marcher ! »

Le Docteur est vraiment excité, se dit Ditzy. Mais si elle l'était aussi, elle restait plus réservée. Elle voulait bien suivre le poney qu'elle aimait à l'autre bout du monde, mais si c'était pour ne jamais revenir, elle préférait d'abord faire ses derniers adieux : à sa famille, à ses amis, à Carrot Top à qui d'une certaine façon elle devait cette relation inespérée avec le Docteur. Et puis Poneyville tout entier allait lui manquer.

« On peut faire un saut à Poneyville, d'abord, Docteur ?

- Poneyville ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Faire mes adieux. Je ne peux pas disparaitre comme ça !

- Hum, non, c'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir leur dire ? Tu ne peux pas leur raconter la vérité. »

C'est vrai. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais plus mais qu'elle irait bien quand même ? Et d'ailleurs voyager avec le Docteur dans cet univers comme dans l'autre devait être autant risqué. Sinon plus dans celui d'où il venait.

« Hum, et bien, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je veux quand même les revoir une dernière fois ! Et puis toi aussi tu as des amis à Poneyville ! Tu ne veux pas leur dire au revoir ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis, commença Whooves.

- Si, tous les poneys te connaissent à Poneyville. Même s'ils te connaissent seulement sous le nom de Time Turner. Et il y a la princesse Luna, aussi ! »

Luna, la petite sœur de Célestia. Le Docteur et Ditzy avaient sauvés à plusieurs reprises la vie de cette princesse poney. Et Luna et le Seigneur du Temps avaient même eu une certaine relation dont Ditzy avait été un petit temps jalouse. Ça remontait à loin maintenant mais la jeune poney ailée savait que Luna l'appréciait toujours. Et ce n'était pas la seule. Même si la majorité des Poneys connaissaient le Docteur uniquement de vue ou sous son nom de Time Turner, ils l'appréciaient tous. Le Docteur avait cette sorte de don, de se faire apprécier partout. Et il ne s'en rendait peut-être même pas compte…

« Oh, Luna… Et Célestia. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait quand même les revoir une dernière fois. Très bien, Miss Hooves. Mettons le cap sur Poneyville puis sur le palais. »

Ditzy en fut toute excitée. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait revoir sa maison, sa ville, sa famille,… Oh, oui, décidément les voyages avec le Seigneur du Temps passaient avant. Elle ne regrettait aucunement sa décision. Et elle était d'autant plus excitée que c'étaient pour dire adieu qu'elle retournait une dernière fois chez elle.

Le Tardis se mit à tanguer comme à son habitude – le Docteur disait qu'il ne pouvait pas régler ces « désagréments » avec ses sabots et même pour Tick Tock ça avait été trop compliqué pour comprendre comment ces moteurs fonctionnaient. Ditzy Doo serra les dents et s'envola pour ne pas se retrouver à terre une fois que le Tardis aurait fini de se matérialiser. Bien que l'idée de tomber dans les bras de Whooves ne lui déplaisait pas tellement… Mais elle voulait garder la tête froide et son esprit s'agitait dans tous les sens alors qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas et ne s'attendent pas non plus à un jour la revoir.

Le bruit tonitruant de la matérialisation prit fin. Le Docteur ouvrit d'une tape sur un bouton de la console les portes de son vaisseau et Ditzy Doo s'élança à l'extérieur… Pour se cogner quelques secondes plus tard contre un mur. Le mur de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda Ditzy hésitant entre la panique, la honte et la colère.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide pour dire au revoir à tes parents. Et puis tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à mon retour la dernière fois, tu n'avais pas pris beaucoup d'affaires. Puisqu'on s'en va pour très longtemps, voire toujours, peut-être que tu aimerais emporter quelques affaires personnelles, non ?

- Si, murmura Ditzy d'une petite voix, mais c'est pas dangereux si quelqu'un voit le Tardis ?

- Qui entrerait dans ta chambre ?

- Et bien… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la porte s'ouvrit. Ditzy baissa la tête, préférant regarder le plancher de bois familier – où trainaient entre autres des habits pour le wrinter wrap up et les jouets en bois qui représentaient trois poneys, Tick Tock, le Docteur et elle-même… Quelle honte qu'ils soient revenus avant que sa mère n'ait tout rangé !

« Oh la boulangère, s'exclama Whooves, merci pour vos Muffins. Ils étaient succulents. Surtout les beurrés. Un vrai régal.

- Docteur je présume, répondit Miss Doo, la mère de Ditzy.

- On m'appelle Time Turner à Poneyville.

- Pas dans cette maison. Bienvenue vous parliez de mes Muffins… Vous en voulez d'autres peut-être ?

- Maman, marmonna Ditzy entre ses dents.

- Avec plaisir Miss Hooves, je laisse le Tardis, ici. Préparez vos bagages.

- Euh, Docteur, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Je… Je, euh… Je viens avec vous. Et puis des Muffins… On en a bien assez mangés, non ? On n'irait pas à la bibliothèque ? Pour dire au revoir à Spike et Twilight ? Ou peut-être aider une dernière fois Applejack à la ferme ? Ou bien dire adieu à Carrot Top…

- On n'a tout le temps pour ça, voyons, Miss Hooves ! Allez, vous-même vous l'avez dit ce matin : c'étaient les meilleurs muffins que vous n'aviez jamais mangés !

- C'est faux !

- Comment ça, c'est faux ? Se vexa sa mère.

- Euh je veux dire… Ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé, parce que j'en mange tout le temps. J'ai dit ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais… Sérieusement, je les fais aussi bien que toi, voire mieux, les muffins de toute façon. Et s'il ne vient pas avec moi à l'extérieur, tout de suite, il ne touchera plus jamais à mes muffins. C'est clair, Docteur ?

- Mais… Mais… Je… Je voulais juste être gentil. Tu as dit que j'étais apprécié de tous les poneys, Ditzy. Et tu avais raison !

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, et tu l'es de _tous _les poneys. Alors, dehors. »

Whooves grogna alors qu'il suivait la direction que lui montrait Ditzy de sa patte avec un air furieux sur le visage.

« Tu es jalouse de ses muffins, l'accusa-t-il une fois sorti de la maison.

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère.

- Pourquoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, la boulangère ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- C'est ma mère !

- Oh, fit Whooves qui venait de comprendre seulement maintenant ce qui faisait tant enrager sa si chère compagne.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Et bien maintenant, oui ! Et pour les Muffins, je n'en suis pas jalouse. C'est la même recette, une recette familiale. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, le stress passé. Whooves voulut de nouveau s'excuser pour l'embarras qu'il avait provoqué. Mais Ditzy ne l'écoutait pas. De toute façon, c'était déjà oublié. Les poneys étaient rarement rancuniers…

Quelques trots plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque de Twilight Sparkle comme l'avait suggéré Ditzy. Dans un univers parallèle où le Docteur s'était rendu, il avait rencontré une autre Twilight qui était devenue son assistante à la place de Derpy Hooves. Et Derpy et Twilight avaient sauvés les Docteurs tout en devenant amies. Depuis un mois, Ditzy avait pris l'habitude de trainer à la bibliothèque et avait appris à mieux connaitre et apprécier la Twilight Sparkle de leur univers. La licorne était devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies et Ditzy savait que le Docteur avait bien apprécié celle-ci lors du paradoxe qui les avait faits se rencontrer. Cette Twilight-là n'était pas très différente… Ils lui dirent adieu puis se rendirent à la ferme d'Applejack où ils retrouvèrent aussi de nombreux autres poneys, amis proches de Ditzy : Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity et Fluttershy. Le Docteur et son assistante allèrent ensuite faire leurs adieux à la plus vieille et meilleure amie de cette dernière : Carrot Top.

La poney était en train de préparer un cake aux carottes et tous deux décidèrent de l'y aider.

« Alors, vous allez aller au gala ? Demanda Carrot Top à son amie.

- Le Gala ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Whooves. »

Carrot Top, croyant qu'il plaisantait car tous les poneys savaient très bien de quoi il s'agissait se mit à s'esclaffer. Le Docteur se tourna alors vers sa jeune compagne et lui lança un regard interrogateur qui la fit rougir :

« Oh, le gala… C'est… C'est une sorte de fête. Une fête annuelle – comme le wrinter wrap up – mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est une fête organisée au palais où tous les poneys sont invités.

- Une fête ? Au palais ? C'est parfait ! On va pouvoir dire adieu aux princesses et finir notre voyage à Poneyville en s'amusant comme des fous.

- Euh… Oui. »

Ditzy se sentit encore plus gauche le gala… Pourquoi fallait-il que Carrot Top en ait parlé ? A sa place qui plus est ?! Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour. Et personne ne l'avait jamais invité. Mais Whooves ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça représentait ni pour elle ni pour les autres poneys. C'était juste une occasion de dire au revoir à Célestia et Luna. Et elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit plus que ça…

Whooves et elle partirent pour la maison de la pégase quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'Equestria. Ditzy et le Docteur marchaient lentement en contemplant ce ciel. C'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'ils le feraient d'ici, des rues désertes de Poneyville.

« Ditzy, commença le Seigneur du Temps, tu semblais gênée par ce qu'a dit Carrot Top. Tu n'aimes pas danser que tu ne veux pas aller au gala ?

- Au contraire, Docteur. Je… J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Mais toi, toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est comme une sorte de bal j'imagine. Et si tu as toujours voulu y aller et que tu n'y es jamais allé, c'est parce que ça doit être… Assez romantique. On ne doit pas aller à ce gala tout seul, non ?

- Non, en effet. Enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit obligé d'être accompagné…

- D'accord. Très bien alors, Miss Hooves, est-ce que cela vous plairait de m'accompagner ?

- Au gala ?

- Oui, au gala.

- Heu… Oui bien sûr !

- Parfait. Alors on va dire qu'on reste jusqu'au gala. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oh Docteur, merci ! »

Derpy s'envola et se prit à réaliser quelques figures acrobatiques à quelques mètres du sol. Le gala… Elle en avait tellement rêvé !


	4. Chapter 3

Humain(s) (à nouveau).

La soirée avait été mouvementée. Pas plus que ce à quoi il avait été habitué dans sa longue existence mais plus quand même que ce à quoi il s'était attendu pour un gala de Poneyville. Derpy Hooves l'avait ébloui avec sa robe de satin rouge. Mais c'était plus pour la simple présence d'un habit sur la robe d'un poney. Elle avait eu l'air, l'instant d'une seconde… presque humaine. Et il n'en avait que d'autant plus apprécié la soirée puisque juste après ils allaient tous deux rejoindre son univers d'origine. Il allait retrouver l'humanité – pas que les poneys l'ennuient, loin de là, mais la Terre lui manquait horriblement. Et Derpy portait sa robe si bien, elle pouvait même encore déployer ses ailes mais elle s'en était retenue. Et ils avaient dansé… Presque toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais fait la fête ainsi depuis qu'il était un poney, non depuis bien plus longtemps que ça encore… A quand remontait donc la dernière fois où il s'était autant amusé ? Sur Trenzalore peut-être pour profiter de des derniers instants avant la mort. Là, c'était très différent et ils avaient joui d'une excellente soirée, Ditzy et lui.

Il ne regrettait pourtant pas qu'elle soit finie. Ils avaient tellement dansés, tournés en rond plus pour des poneys, et aussi monté sur leurs sabots pour quelques sortes de valses, que le Docteur et sa compagne pégase étaient épuisés quand ils rentrèrent dans le TARDIS. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si mouvementé, pensa le Docteur alors qu'il réglait les coordonnées du centre de Londres dans le TARDIS. Non, ça avait au contraire était une très bonne soirée. Et Ditzy Doo et lui s'endormirent, couchés sur le métal froid de la plateforme de la console du TARDIS en rêvant encore de valser sous la lune de Poneyville, au balcon du palais d'Equestria.

…

Le TARDIS filait toujours dans le vortex du Temps comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se rapprochait de sa destination même si le vol prévu était un tantinet plus long que ce à quoi le vaisseau spatio-temporel gallifréen était habitué il avait traversé un véritable mur que le Docteur lui-même ne comprenait pas et qui avait retransformé le Seigneur du Temps en humanoïde aux deux cœurs.

Une courte alarme du TARDIS informa ce dernier qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Il l'avait réglé ainsi car il avait peur de devoir encore ajuster les données spatiotemporelles et il voulait montrer à Ditzy la ville qu'il aimait tant avant toute autre chose de son univers. Le léger sifflement le réveilla en douceur comme il l'attendait. Le Docteur se leva lentement, voulant se redresser sur ses quatre pattes comme il en avait finalement pris l'habitude durant les deux ou trois années qu'il avait passé à Equestria… et il tomba la tête en avant en glissant sur le métal. Ses pieds et ses mains n'étaient plus des sabots. Ce fut la première chose qu'il constata. La deuxième fut un peu moins réjouissante : il était tout nu hormis une cravate verte qui ne quittait jamais son cou puisque c'était un cadeau que Ditzy lui avait fait durant leurs premiers voyages. La troisième et dernière constatation qu'il fit avant de se lever fut qu'il avait vraiment envie de manger du beurre, là tout de suite. Comme quoi certaines choses étaient plus dues à sa nouvelle régénération qu'à son état de poney.

Le Docteur se rua alors jusqu'à la cuisine du TARDIS, ou plutôt jusqu'à son frigo personnel dans le TARDIS, où il conservait tous ses pots de beurre bien à l'abri du regard, et des réprimandes, de Miss Derpy Hooves. Il en avala deux en une petite minute puis se demanda quelles malheureuses conséquences allaient bien pouvoir avoir cette nouvelle manie culinaire sur un corps humanoïde et non plus équin… Enfin, il verrait bien… Après avoir calmé sa « faim », le Seigneur du Temps se rappela qu'il restait nu comme un vers et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Puisqu'il était un poney depuis des années, il n'avait pas fait de tour dans celle-ci depuis bien longtemps et elle commençait à prendre la poussière. Bien qu'il était très excité à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé un corps « normal » et son univers d'origine, le Docteur gardait une certaine nostalgie de sa vie de poney et opta pour en conserver frais le souvenir pour un costume de cow-boy terrien du début du XIXème siècle américain qui trainait depuis quelques siècles dans les étages inférieurs de la penderie, ceux où il ne se rendait presque jamais. Il prit une veste à franges couleur caramel et un pantalon aussi à franges un peu plus long que ses genoux. La cravate verte fièrement en évidence rendait l'attirail encore plus atypique… Mais au moins, il se retrouvait. Il redevenait le vrai Docteur farfelu et fou jusque dans ses choix vestimentaires plus qu'extravagants selon ses compagnons. Ah oui, porter des habits lui avait manqué… Et puis ces habits larges cacheraient le poids que le beurre pouvait lui faire prendre : doublement pratique ! Tout ce qu'il aimait ! En parlant de ce qu'il aimait, il se demanda soudain si Ditzy était réveillée. Maintenant qu'il était habillé, il n'aurait plus honte d'apparaitre devant elle. Décidé sur sa tenue, il retourna dans la salle de contrôle où il ne vit pas la jeune pégase. Elle avait dû avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil et retourner dans sa chambre, pensa le Seigneur du Temps. Il s'était endormi lui-même si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

…

Le TARDIS n'avait pas encore atterri, c'est peut-être pour ça que Ditzy Doo était encore profondément endormie dans son duvet de plumes. Elle était toujours plongée dans des beaux rêves où le Docteur et elle volaient ensemble dans les nuages d'Equestria et ils passaient sous un arc-en-ciel et ils se retrouvaient sur une autre planète où le ciel était rose et où l'herbe était bleue et blanche. Une planète qu'ils avaient visitée et que Ditzy avait trouvée magnifique et le Docteur « fantastabuleuse ».

Bref, elle était bien et elle gémissait de plaisir en gigotant légèrement sur le matelas de plumes de sa chambre. Attendri, le Docteur n'osa d'abord pas s'approcher mais elle se retourna soudain avec un sourire béat au visage et il découvrit à moitié horrifié et à moitié séduit sous ses doux cheveux blonds bouclés et emmêlés par le sommeil non pas la tête d'une jeune poney aux yeux jaunes asymétriques mais le visage de porcelaine d'une jeune humaine aux yeux jaunes asymétriques. Il recule, intimidé par la métamorphose de sa compagne et surtout le fait que son humanité nouvelle doit être assortie d'une nudité comme c'était le cas pour la sienne. S'éloignant vite de l'endormie, il retourna dans la penderie, dans la section féminine qu'il gardait pour ses compagnes humaines, et prit rapidement un top blanc et une jupe mi-longue noire et bleue. Les premiers habits qu'il avait trouvé en fait parce qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter… Il pensa ensuite à lui préparer quelque chose de bon à manger. Des muffins… Elle allait sûrement apprécier.

…

Le rêve était toujours aussi magnifique, Doctor Whooves et elle volaient maintenant au-dessus d'une mer turquoise. Mais c'était de drôles de poissons qui nageaient à leur côté : ils avaient une queue de poisson multicolore mais aussi un torse «humain», Ditzy savait à quoi ils ressemblaient car elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois des photos dans le TARDIS avec le Docteur et parfois quelques compagnons. Mais pour autant pourquoi rêvait-elle maintenant d'êtres humains? Et puis l'air marin sentait le sel à plein nez, quelques minutes encore auparavant, alors que maintenant il sentait…

« Je sens du brûlé ! Gronda Ditzy Doo en écartant violemment ses couvertures et en se dressant vers l'avant avant de s'envoler. »

Enfin, elle chercha à s'envoler. Mais elle ne le put pas. Et c'était bien la première fois… Sauf quand ses ailes avaient été bloquées plusieurs heures à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation de Tick Tock et du Docteur. Elle les avait détestés pour ça. Plusieurs jours. Qu'avait donc encore fait ce maudit Time traveler poney ? Et pourquoi ça sentait le brûlé ?! La jeune pégase se leva et remarqua alors, en tombant la tête la première, que se sabots avaient été remplacés par des doigts de pieds et des doigts de mains. Des pieds ? Des mains ? Des jambes ? Des bras ? C'était tout son corps qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus… Et elle savait qui en était responsable de tout ça !

« Docteur ! Grogna-t-elle plus fort encore que la première fois. »

Le Seigneur du Temps l'entendit depuis la cuisine, comme quoi elle pouvait vraiment hurler fort quand elle voulait. Il laissa tomber le livre qu'il lisait en surveillant sa fournée de muffins. Les pages 4 et 5 de « Trotro va à l'école » se retrouvèrent alors couvertes du beurre qui tartinait le sol de la cuisine. Mais le Docteur n'y fit pas attention, il récupéra les habits qu'il avait préparé pour Derpy et qu'il avait soigneusement posés sur une table couverte de farine avant de foncer dans la chambre de sa compagne.

« Miss Hooves ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde avant de lui montrer avec un sourire charmeur les habits qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans leur pitoyable état.

- Docteur, dites-moi où sont passés mes ailes, et mes sabots, et tout en fait !

- De toute évidence tu as été transformée en humaine tout comme moi. Enfin, moi j'ai été retransformé en Seigneur du Temps mais c'est du pareil au même.

- Je le vois bien, grommela Ditzy, mais comment s'est arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces habits ? Tu savais que j'allais devenir humaine ?

- Non, mais c'était possible, admit le Docteur qui ne voulait pas trop avouer être déjà entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait.

- Bien sûr… Et donc vous n'avez aucune explication sur cette « métamorphose » ?

- Non, je pense que l'on a juste quitté ton univers de poney, un univers sûrement parallèle à celui d'où je viens ce qui expliquerait que maintenant puisque les poneys parlants et volants n'existent pas ici, tu te retrouves avec un corps d'humain. A vrai dire je suis rassuré que ce soit le cas, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! Tu aurais pu devenir un simple poney, sans elle, et sans être douée de parole ! Quoique… Non, un poney tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal sans même une once d'intelligence. Franchement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, Ditzy. »

Ditzy assimila ce que venait de lui dire le Docteur. Non, c'est vrai, être humain ça devait être beaucoup mieux. Mais elle ne savait rien des êtres humains… Et en devenir un du jour au lendemain, ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur.

Le Docteur lui lança les habits qu'il avait « sélectionnés » pour elle et Derpy Hooves se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils devaient se mettre. Des gilets et des robes, elle en avait déjà mis, des chaussettes aussi. Mais une culotte ? Un soutien-gorge ? Un T-shirt sans manche et une jupe ? Elle ne savait même pas comment nommer ces drôles d'habits qu'elle avait déjà vu sur des photos mais jamais en vrai… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voyant la mine perplexe de la jeune péga, euh de la jeune femme, devant les habits qui s'étalaient maintenant devant elle, le Docteur songea qu'à son tour elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle « condition ». Et il regretta aussitôt n'avoir pas de compagnes humaine pour l'occasion. Après lui avoir expliqué à quoi servaient les différents bouts de tissus et aussi comment mettre la plupart d'entre eux, il se demanda si le fait que Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves reste nue dans le TARDIS l'aurait tant dérangé que cela. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer la jeune humaine qu'elle était devenue et dans un sens, s'il était déjà amoureux de la pégase Derpy Hooves, il trouvait le corps humain de la jeune blonde aux yeux qui louchent très séduisant…

…

Quand Ditzy rejoignit enfin le Seigneur du Temps devant la console du TARDIS, celui-ci était affairé avec les commandes comme à son habitude. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à marcher avec ses jambes et elle se tenait aux parois boisées du TARDIS pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'emmêla quand même les jambes dans sa jupe en gravissant le peu de marches que constituait le seul escalier que le TARDIS lui avait fait prendre depuis sa chambre. Elle s'étala aux pieds du Seigneur du Temps, hilare. Après avoir remarqué le regard noir que lui lançait Ditzy Doo sans louché le moins du monde, elle n'y arrivait que quand elle était vraiment en colère, le Docteur se pencha pour l'aider à se relever et lui tint la taille ensuite pour l'empêcher de tanguer à nouveau.

« C'est vraiment pas facile de marcher avec des pieds, Docteur, se plaignit Ditzy.

- Tu t'en sors assez bien, mentit Whooves en aidant la jeune femme à s'appuyer à la console du TARDIS.

- Alors on va où ?

- On est arrivés. Ouvre la porte et tu verras. Oh non, c'est vrai… »

Derpy tremblait encore et il la sentait très hésitante à découvrir ce nouvel univers, si différent du sien. Le Seigneur du Temps la lâcha et courut jusqu'à la porte de son cher vaisseau qu'il ouvrit vigoureusement.

La vue de l'espace étoilé s'offrit d'abord aux yeux de Ditzy Doo avant que, avec l'aide du Docteur qui la soutenait toujours, elle n'arrive à apercevoir au seuil de la porte de la cabine téléphonique l'orbite d'une planète bleue et blanche, sereine au milieu des étoiles de cet univers.

« Miss Hooves, je vous présente la planète Terre. Bienvenue dans mon monde. »


End file.
